cod_mw4_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
AK-12
"Fully-automatic assault rifle. Strong and versatile overall with increased range and good stability." -In game description Real Life The AK-12 is a modern Russian assault rifle designed to replace the existing AK-74 that is in service. After successful tests in 2014, the AK-12 is being evaluated by the Russian Army. It features many rails for mounting optics and accessories, a folding stock, as well as ambidextrous charging handles. The rifle also comes in an assortment of calibers. Overall, the AK-12 has the reliability of older weapons in the AK family, but it is also modular to allow it to keep up with other military rifles. Singleplayer The AK-12 is the primary assault rifle for UTO and Spetsnaz forces. It has relatively average stats, but ammunition is plentiful because of the amount of enemy forces that use it. Multiplayer The AK-12 is unlocked at level 1, making it the first assault rifle to be unlocked. It is a part of the Operator preset class. The AK-12 deals above-average damage for a weapon of its class. It can kill in three shots out to 25m, and past that, the weapon will never take more than four shots if the player is accurate. Headshots will help very little up close, but they will reduce the amount of shots to kill at longer ranges. The AK's impressive damage and range are somewhat counteracted by its lower-than-average rate of fire, which comes in at 689 RPM. This makes the AK a relatively poor choice for close range battles. The AK-12 has moderate wall penetration, which is standard for its class. The AK-12 has surprisingly good accuracy. Recoil is low, but the weapon may randomly kick to the left or right. On top of this, the AK's iron sights are very clear and free of obstruction. The AK's handling traits are average for an assault rifle. Hipfire has moderate accuracy, but the AK's slow fire rate generally lowers its effectiveness as a hipfire weapon. The AK has a standard aim time at 250 milliseconds, and player mobility is on par with the other assault rifles. One of the AK's magazines holds 30 rounds (40 with Extended Mags), and it reloads in 2.65 seconds when there are rounds left, and 2.95 seconds when empty. The AK has 90 extra rounds in reserve, which is bolstered to 180 with Scavenger. The AK-12 has the standard assortment of attachments available for assault rifles. Low-power optics are usually a poor choice because of the AK's good iron sights, but higher magnification optics such as the ACOG scope may help in the mid-range engagements that the weapon is suited for. The Foregrip is of little use because of the AK's low recoil, but it may help with long-range engagements. The Lightweight Grip makes the AK aim much faster and is valuable for players who want a weapon that is as reactive as they are. The Lightweight Stock can help with strafing enemies in a firefight. The Laser Sight can make the AK's hipfire more effective. Rapid Fire can bring the weapon's rate of fire up to 826 RPM, although it comes at the cost of 20% more recoil, 15% less range, and 20% wider hipfire spread. The Suppressor makes shots not appear on the mini-map, as well as reduce muzzle flash and silence shots, but it harms the weapon's range significantly. Long Barrel can help the AK's range, but it has limited usefulness because of the rifle's strong range. Magazine modifications are an improvement, but they don't make a huge difference. Overall, the AK-12 is an assault rifle with mostly standard features, but it has stronger-than-average damage and range. Its shortcoming is a slow fire rate, which makes it a bad weapon for engagements in close range. Optics: Reflex Sight - Weapon Level 1 Red-Dot Sight - Weapon Level 5 ACOG - Weapon Level 8 Holographic Sight - Weapon Level 11 Hybrid Sight - Weapon Level 13 Thermal - Weapon Level 16 Attachments: Foregrip - Weapon Level 2 Laser Sight - Weapon Level 3 Fast Mags - Weapon Level 4 Suppressor - Weapon Level 6 Lightweight Grip - Weapon Level 7 FMJ - Weapon Level 9 Lightweight Stock - Weapon Level 10 Long Barrel - Weapon Level 12 Extended Mags - Weapon Level 14 Rapid Fire - Weapon Level 15 Grenade Launcher - Weapon Level 17 Extinction Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles